tonikaku_kawaiifandomcom-20200214-history
Aya Arisugawa
"This girl made me think of Nasa-kun for some reason" ''~~Tsukasa Main Characteristics and Personality She is Kaname's older sister. She is a lazy ditz but, Kaname considers her on the "genius side" for her great learning capacity. In contrast with that, she usually misunderstands important things and she gets really confused in the blink of an eye. Her favourite hobby is probably playing video games and she usually nags Kaname into playing with her. Appearance Tsukasa considers her a pretty girl and according to Nasa, she was very popular in middle school. She has very long hair and usually wears comfy clothing or her school uniform. Story 'First encounter with Tsukasa' While Tsukasa was taking a bath at the Arisugawa bathhouse, Aya, who was late because she had overslept, entered. She quickly realizes Tsukasa was a little shy and so, she suddenly apologizes in a very clumsy way. However, for every apology she does, she also makes Tsukasa feel uncomfortable without realizing it. So, as her last way of apologizing she decides to wipe her back, making Tsukasa feeling even more uncomfortable (she doesn't like people touching her). Once she starts, she immediately notices Tsukasa's beautiful skin. Quick scheme of Aya reasoning: ''"Your skin is like silk" --> Oh..But wait. Silk is cloth. --> And that cloth comes from silkworms --> And silk is the Phlegm that comes out of those bugs --> You know, no matter how pretty someone actually is, comparing them to insect excrement renders the whole thing useless. --> Such beautiful skin...what can I compare it to --> " Your skin is like an iPhone X " After apologizing again for comparing her to a tool, they make acquaintances and it is revealed that Tsukasa is Nasa's relative... And Aya misunderstands this to mean she is Nasa's little sister. 'Realizing that Tsukasa is Nasa's wife' During a normal day in which Aya was peacefully misunderstanding, like always, the fact that Tsukasa and Nasa are married, she casually discovers that Nasa-Kun and Tsukasa-chan have the same last name. Nasa and Tsukasa have just returned from Nara where they met Nasa's parents, and the fact comes up on its own during a conversation. But, our ditz's process of gaining conclusion hasn't changed an inch and her thoughts took a wrong path again. And... the (wrong) conclusion is: "Well... Filial piety is important" >_< And just when one might think for how long will she continue to misunderstand things, Aya's mum pops up and with a simple statement: "So that's your wife, Nasa-kun?" she destroys her daughter's heart in a blink of an eye. Aya's brain can't stand this giant information and she starts screaming. To make things worse, after her mum realized Aya didn't know it, she coughs up the fact Aya liked Nasa in the presence of everyone. That was the final blow. Aya first learned about him during math class when she was 10. There was this problem nobody could solve and he just solved it without lifting a finger. And so, she falls in love with him. But, she has never had the courage to confess her feelings to Nasa. However, she decides to not sulk over this situation to not make her first love meaningless. And with courage and pride she congrats with them for their marriage. 'Takoyaki party!' Nasa organizes a takoyaki party (Takopa), and obviously, a party needs people to join it. Since the Arisugawa family is taking care of Nasa and Tsukasa, they ask them to join the party. Aya was extremely happy. Apparently, she can't accept Tsukasa yet and she thinks she is the one more suited to be Nasa's wife (・_・ヾ. Basically, she joins the party to test Tsukasa. Once the party starts, Tsukasa, who was super hyped up about cooking, makes a lot of tasty food. Aya's hostility and conviction to test Tsukasa start to crumble. Without any shelter left she desperately challenges her to a video game battle. Aya challenged wifey in a final battle at the Takopa with a videogame: Street Fighter V for Ps4. 'Takoyaki party! Video game party!' Tsukasa VS Aya. Who will win? An excited wife or a super excited rival? And... Aya wins. But, Tsukasa hates to lose. What does that mean? Rematches and rematches... The conclusion? Twenty in a row for Aya. She is very good at playing video games. The consequences? Things escalate quickly and with a change of video game, Tsukasa starts winning. Conclusion(2)? Our two young girls get exhausted at one in the morning. Can we call it a draw? Quotes 10➥"Your skin is like an iPhone X" 33➥"My first love ended in a mere ten pages" Trivia Category:Characters